Amazed
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron and Emily are in a relationship. A songfic based around the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar for Lacy and Co.'s Song Fic Challenge. Please be nice, this is my first songfic!


AN: Ok so this is for LacytheDemonicDuck, Angel N Darkness, PrincessAletheia's Song Prompt Challenge Forum. I used the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar because it's one of my all time favorite songs.

I'm dedicating this to Lacy, because she needs it. It's not my place to tell you why, but if you know her (or are her) then you know why. I love you honey.

Disclaimer: Um… Nemám vlastní práva na Myšlenky zločince (Bonus points if you tell me what language it is!) which means I don't own the rights to Criminal Minds.

* * *

Prompt: Amazed by Lonestar (I don't own the song either)

* * *

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

* * *

Aaron looked out his office window, quickly losing interest in what Dave and Strauss were arguing about. He idly thought that he should stop Dave before JJ killed him for letting Rossi have at Strauss, but he honestly didn't even care about whatever they were discussing. Loudly.

His eyes met Emily's. They had been going out for over a year and even after all that time, the butterflies in his stomach never stopped when he looked at her immense beauty. His dark eyes found her dark brown orbs as she flashed him a sympathetic smile. Aaron was about to just get up and walk out of his office to kiss Emily senseless in front of everybody. His urges were quelled when both his boss and best friend looked to him for support.

"Well?" Dave demanded. Hotch leaned back in his seat, still imagining Emily, but now halfway paying attention to the disagreement.

* * *

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Emily whispered in Aaron's ear as she slid her arms around his torso. Hotch had left early with a splitting headache and had immediately found the scotch. Emily left only a short time after him to keep the others from getting suspicious. Over a year and they had somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret from a group of the nation's best profilers.

Aaron smiled and leaned down, kissing Emily senseless, like he had wanted to do during his meeting. Emily moaned into the kiss.

"I love you Emily, you know that right?" Hotch whispered. Emily smiled and leaned against his strong body.

"I know" she whispered in conformation.

* * *

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dream_

* * *

Aaron and Emily laid in bed, snuggled into each other's arms after a beautiful dinner and a movie. Aaron looked down at Emily, trying to remember the last woman he had been this close with was Haley, over five years before.

"I know what you're thinking" Emily whispered teasingly. Hotch smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. She giggled like a little girl, bringing a large grin to Aaron's face.

"And what am I thinking?" Emily laughed and adjusted herself so she was sitting next to him.

"You're thinking that you love me and that the last person you felt this way with was Haley" she responded. She had only been slightly self-conscious about his feelings for Haley, but she had quickly overcome it and when Haley was murdered, then she felt guilty for feeling that way.

Aaron smiled and kissed her passionately.

"And you're right, like always" he responded. Emily grinned brightly and kissed Aaron again, passionately and longingly. Aaron moaned into her mouth, causing her to smirk. He quickly surprised her by rolling over so she was now underneath him.

* * *

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

* * *

Aaron looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I don't think I could be anymore in love with you" he whispered, pulling her closer to his body, causing Emily to tighten her arms around his waist. He smiled widely, knowing what he had to do. He had even discussed it with Jack, who was more than enthusiastic about the move.

* * *

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning, alone. She immediately sat up, because since they had started their relationship, Emily had always woken up in Aaron's arms. Her racing heart slowed down some when she heard Aaron and Jack in the kitchen, laughing. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen, pausing at the doorway to watch the Hotchner men.

"It's not nice to not announce your presence Emily" Hotch said teasingly. Emily stepped forward and kissed the top of Jack's head before she was engulfed in Aaron's protective embrace. She gave him a short yet sweet peck on the lips before she looked around him to see what they were up to.

"Why don't you go have a seat? These are almost done then we'll bring them to you" Hotch said, diverting her to the living room. Emily looked at him skeptically, but followed the instructions anyway. She sat on the couch, not really paying attention to anything, but trying to listen in to the conversation Aaron and Jack were having in the kitchen.

"Aaron?" she called out hesitantly as the apartment became silent. She stood and turned around, gasping at the sight in front of her. Aaron stood with Jack in his arms and the little boy held a small velvet box with a ring open. On the small dining room table, Jack and Aaron had made the pancakes into letters, spelling out 'Will you marry me?'. Emily teared up. She thought it was incredibly sweet how much trouble they went to just for her.

"Yes" she whispered, rushing forward to embrace the love of her life and his son.

* * *

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

* * *

Aaron sighed as he laid in bed waiting for Emily to come out of the bathroom. Jack had wanted to spend the night with one of his friends. Aaron was concerned about letting him go at first, but Emily had helped Jack to convince him that it was ok and that Jack would be fine.

His attention was drawn back to the room as the bathroom door opened and Emily stepped out wearing only a lace cami top and matching boy short panties. Aaron's jaw dropped open as she sauntered forward. Emily giggled as she watched her fiancé's reaction.

"So I got this the other day and I was saving it for a special occasion. I think this counts as a special occasion, doesn't it?" she asked teasingly. Emily crawled into bed beside Aaron. He noticed how her hair fell around the pillow like a halo. Aaron rolled over so Emily was now lying under him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing his head closer so she could kiss him.

All Aaron could focus on was her. He loved the way she smelled; like jasmine and vanilla, the fragrances of her favorite lotion. He focused on the way her lips tasted; like peppermint, vanilla, and cinnamon, a combination of her toothpaste, mouthwash, and gum.

"Aaron" she whispered as he pulled away from her mouth and worked his way down her neck.

"I love you" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her once more. To him, it felt like every kiss was their first. He would never get tired of kissing her and making love to her.

* * *

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

* * *

Emily looked around her in awe from the safety of Aaron's arms. She couldn't believe it was actually her wedding day. Her white dress swayed around her as she and Aaron danced to their song, 'Amazed' by Lonestar.

"Have I ever told you, Em, that I'm glad you're going to be in our lives forever?" Aaron whispered into her ear. Emily smiled and leaned heavily into Aaron.

"No, but I'm glad too" she said, giving him a quick kiss. Aaron smiled and pulled her as close as possible as they kept dancing, ignoring the people around them. In their world, they were the only ones there.

"You're amazing Emily and I love you" he whispered. Emily smiled and stopped moving, pulling Aaron into a deep, passion-filled kiss, which he eagerly returned.

* * *

Ok, so this is my first songfic… I hope I did ok. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
